Like a Prayer
by Carol Albers
Summary: A única fic brasileira de Hey Arnold! nesse site. Será que é possível superar a morte de seu amado? [ArnoldxHelga] OBVIAMENTE.


Se você é um fã brasileiro de Hey Arnold! deve estar indignado que a única maldita fic em português desse site já é sobre a morte do protagonista. Mas não se preocupe, provavelmente virão novas fics. Só pra deixar bem entendido, isso acontece quando Arnold e Helga estão na sétima série, um pouco depois de Arnold voltar de San Lorenzo. E supostamente, depois desses anos, eles seriam melhores amigos :D

Tá, ela realmente não consegue emocionar do jeito que eu queria, mas eu escrevi ela em uma tarde, e mal revisei :T

E lembre-se: deixar uma review não tira pedaço :

* * *

**Life is a mystery  
Everyone must stand alone.**  
_(A vida é um mistério  
Todos devem permanecer sozinhos)_

* * *

28 de Outubro de 2004.

Era como se eu tivesse caído numa rede de Cerol. Sabe, aquele fio fininho, que corta bem fácil? E agora eu era um monte de pedacinhos do que costumava ser Helga G. Pataki. Quando Phil me contou, eu caí no chão e comecei a chorar. Se era no meio da rua, não importava. Nada mais importava. Arnold estava morto e nada iria mudar isso.

E agora, de luto, estávamos nos momentos finais do velório. Alguns dos meus colegas que tinham vindo comentavam que eu já tinha chorado mais do que era humanamente possível. Como estavam enganados. Eu sabia que poderia chorar por mais alguns dias, até morrer de desidratação.

Morrer, aliás, parecia uma boa idéia agora.

Saímos todos para o cemitério. Reparei que, diferente das cenas de enterro dos filmes, não estava chovendo. Fazia muito sol, aliás. Se alguém pedisse para uma criança desenhar o dia de hoje, ela provavelmente faria um sol amarelo e sorridente. Talvez com árvores verdes, flores vermelhas, céu azul. Mas pra mim, era tudo cinza.

O padre começou a falar as palavras que deveriam ser de consolo, mas elas só me fizeram chorar mais ainda.

E, um pouco antes do anoitecer, quando já não havia mais ninguém por lá, coloquei sobre o caixão meu amuleto, aberto, com a mensagem antiga e uma nova:

"I love you. I have loved all along".

E aí começou a chover.

* * *

**I hear you call my name  
And it feels like home.**  
_(Eu ouço você chamar meu nome  
E me sinto em casa.)_

* * *

Quatro dias depois, eu estava sentada no chão do meu _closet_, lendo as cartas que ele escrevera pra mim quando estava em San Lorenzo. Das quatro, a última era a que mais me comovera, desde o começo. Mas agora, ela tinha um significado diferente. Estava me fazendo passar mal:

_San Lorenzo, 28 de Junho de 2004._

_"Não tenho boas notícias. Há poucos dias, encontrei a entrada para a aldeia do povo de olhos verdes. Fui satisfatoriamente bem-recebido, depois que eles conseguiram entender quem eu era. _

_Infelizmente, e depois de muitas horas de tentativas frustradas de conversas em línguas diferentes, descobri que meus pais jamais haviam retornado. Isso quer dizer que eles..."_

Nesta palavra, a letra dele tremeu bastante.

_"...morreram durante a viagem de avião._

_Não é que eu já não esperasse por isso. Mas é que, não sei, isso me tirou qualquer esperança. Sabe, Helga, quando você sonha a sua vida inteira em conseguir alguma coisa, e quando parece que finalmente vai conseguir, acontece algo que simplesmente põe fim na história? Tipo, PÁ, acabou, não tem mais jeito. Você nunca vai conseguir aquilo. Fim de história._

_Acho que vou parar por aqui. Falo com você pessoalmente quando voltar. Muito obrigado por existir e ser minha amiga._

_Com amor, Arnold._

Minha vontade é gritar: sim, eu sei como é sonhar com algo a sua vida inteira, e do nada, um evento acabar com qualquer chance de aquilo um dia acontecer. É como eu estou me sentindo exatamente agora.

O Arnold nunca vai saber que eu amava ele. E eu nunca vou ter a chance de ouvir um "eu também".

* * *

**When you call my name is like a little prayer  
I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you back**  
_(Quando você chama meu nome, é como uma pequena oração  
Eu caio de joelhos e quero trazer você de volta)_

* * *

Eu estava ficando maluca.

O maior defeito dos seres humanos é saber que algum dia vai morrer. O segundo maior é o fato de não aceitar a morte. E é exatamente o que eu estou fazendo agora. Estou aqui, no necrotério. Vou falar com o legista da cidade. Sim, ele é pirado. Mas talvez haja um meio de reverter isso. Ou não sei, mas alguma coisa, alguma última coisa, para eu pelo menos poder falar pro Arnold o que eu sinto por ele, e descobrir o que ele sent(ia) por mim.

-Olá? Olá...

-Pois não?

Ele havia aparecido do nada. Teria assustado qualquer pessoa. Mas eu estava deprimida demais para me assustar.

-Em que posso ajudá-la? – pelo seu tom de voz, era óbvio que já sabia do que se tratava.

-Bom, você deve saber que o Arnold mo-mo-morr... esses dias. Então, eu estava pensando se...

-Não.

-Hum. – eu não esperava outra resposta. Comecei a chorar. De novo.

-Você não é a primeira pessoa a vir me questionar sobre isso, sabe, isso é natural. Mas por mais que eu quisesse poder ajudar, infelizmente eu não posso.

-Eu sei. – respondi em meio a um soluço.

-Sinto muito.

Dei meia volta e saí pela porta.

* * *

**In the midnight hour I can feel your power  
Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there**  
_(À meia-noite eu posso sentir o seu poder  
Como uma oração, você sabe que eu te guiarei)_

* * *

Cinco meses depois, insônia. Mais uma vez. Cinco minutos para a meia-noite. De repente, eu me sinto inspirada, de volta às poesias. Abro as cortinas do meu quarto e vejo que hoje é noite de lua cheia.

"_Arnold. Meu eterno adorado.  
A luz brilhante do meu passado,  
Apagada cruelmente por um  
Vírus de olhos verdes._

_Aquele que foi o único  
Que me notou e me deu  
Atenção de maneira positiva._

_Oh, Arnold.  
Sua lembrança continuará viva  
E prometo que, enquanto tudo isso durar,  
Vou tentar me perdoar  
Por durante uma vida, te amar,  
E jamais ter tido coragem de falar._

Aí, é claro, meus olhos lacrimejaram excessivamente. Mais uma vez.

* * *

**I hear your voice, it's like an angel sighing  
I have no choice, I hear your voice.  
Feels like flying**  
_(Eu ouço sua voz, é como um anjo suspirando  
Eu não tenho chance, eu ouço sua voz  
E me sinto voando)_

* * *

Com dois dias para completar seis meses, tomei coragem para ligar o computador e ver os vídeos que havíamos feitos juntos. Normalmente para a escola.

Cliquei no primeiro vídeo e tranquei a respiração.

E eu senti uma coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes. Lá estava ele, rindo, falando bobagens. A câmera parecia dar ênfase à forma da cabeça dele, mas principalmente, ao verde dos olhos. Aqueles olhos, que sempre tinham me encantado. E ouvir a voz dele de novo, mesmo que numa gravação, foi como... uma despedida. A despedida que não tivemos.

De alguma forma, aquilo pareceu reduzir o peso no meu estômago.

* * *

**I close my eyes and I think I'm falling  
Out of the sky, I close my eyes**  
_(Eu fecho meus olhos e acho que estou caindo  
Para fora do céu, eu fecho meus olhos)_

* * *

Passeando pelas ruas de Hillwood, comecei a admirar as construções antigas, que junto com o céu azul, constituíam um cenário irônico. E havia plantas no meio das calçadas. Coisa rara no centro da cidade.

Quando passei pela pensão, Phil estava sentado nos degraus. Disse boa tarde, eu respondi. Ele me perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu hesitei, mas pensei bem e vi que estava.

Fiz menção de continuar a andar, quando ele disse:

-Sabe, Helga, não quero que você fique pensando que ele não sabia. Pois sabia. Talvez não de forma clara, mas lá no fundo, ele sabia sim.

-Ah. – foi o que eu respondi. – Escuta... Desde quando _você_ sabe.

-Desde sempre! Ora, vamos Helga. Todo mundo com um pouquinho de experiência de vida podia perceber. Todos os pensionistas sabem, o Sr. Simmons sabe, e é claro, todos os que foram ao velório.

-Hum. – respondi, achando-me patética. E pela primeira vez em quase seis meses, esbocei um sorriso no rosto.

* * *

**Like a child you whisper softly to me  
You're in control, just like a child  
Now I'm dancing**  
_(Como uma criança, você sussurra suavemente pra mim  
Você está em controle, como uma criança  
E agora eu estou dançando)_

* * *

Hoje falta um dia para completar seis meses. E acho que não há maneira melhor de "celebrar" do que vendo meus antigos diários e cadernos de poesias. E isso me fez rir, mais uma vez, de todas as minhas tentativas para fazer o Arnold gostar de mim. De tudo o que eu fiz para tentar afastar dele a Lila e a Ruth. E claro, a Summer, a Cecille, todas elas. De quando ele me disse que me achava legal, quando eu supostamente estava para morrer. Dos beijos que eu roubei dele (três no total), de todos os apelidos, xingamentos, e principalmente, dos momentos em que conseguíamos ficar felizes por estarmos juntos. E agora, claro, nesses últimos anos, em que nos tornamos melhores amigos, todas as lembranças, do jardim de infância até a sétima série, eu vou guardar pra sempre comigo.

Pra sempre.

* * *

**It's like a dream, no end and no beginning  
You're here with me, it's like a dream  
Let the choir sing**  
_(É como um sonho, sem fim e sem começo  
Você aqui comigo, é como um sonho  
Vamos deixar o coro cantar)_

* * *

Seis meses hoje. Passei numa floricultura e comprei flores. Fui até o cemitério, a pé mesmo. Lembrei do dia em que me vesti de noiva fantasma, para me vingar dos meninos. Aquilo foi bem legal.

Passei por vários túmulos, e infelizmente notei que a maioria estava esquecido, sem manutenção e abandonado. Mas o do Arnold não estava assim.

Dei-me conta de que era a primeira vez que estava vindo visitá-lo. Em seis meses, eu nunca havia retornado. Botei na lápide as flores amarelas, que irremediavelmente lembravam o seu cabelo.

Fiquei apreciando o túmulo por um tempo indeterminado. E chorei, de novo. Mas não de tristeza. Quer dizer, não _somente _de tristeza, mas sim de um conjunto de emoções.

Fechei meus olhos, e por um momento, pude sentir a presença dele ao meu lado. Não que eu acredite em espíritos ou coisa assim. Mas foi uma boa coisa, de qualquer forma. Dei meia volta para ir embora, quando novamente senti a presença de alguém, atrás de mim. Mas quando olhei, não havia ninguém Apenas um papel, sobre o túmulo. Curiosa, abri para ver o que dizia, e uma sensação leveza invadiu meu corpo. Eu finalmente estava pronta para continuar.

"_I always knew it. I love you too. I have loved you all along."_

E num último flashback, tudo pareceu fazer sentido:

-Oi, Laço Bonito.

**FIM**


End file.
